a lot like a tragedy now
by SilverWolf77
Summary: He left her behind, in a fit of opportunities and bigbig starships and dreams coming true. And those dreams, darling, really didn't come true, did they? Riker/Troi.
1. Chapter 1

_looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_riker/troi._

* * *

Really, sweetheart, fate works in funny ways, doesn't it?

He had left her all behind him, messy brown curls, big red lips, soft curves.

He left her behind, in a fit of opportunities and _bigbig_ starships and dreams coming true.

And those dreams, darling, really didn't come true, did they?

Here he is, and there she is, and it's almost like a dream, because, baby, it wasn't supposed to happen this way.

She was supposed to wait for him, meet him up.

And that didn't really work out either, did it?

And here you are, six years older, and more than a little bit wiser.

( You hope.)

She's just as beautiful, and even more forbidden.

(She used to be yours, but hey, you gave her up, didn't you?)

Her deep deep (chocolate) eyes meet his)

They're back in the jungle again, and it's perfect.

_The sun is low in the sky, and the air is warm, and you both are wearing far too much clothing..._

"Do you two know each other?"

Picard pulls them back into reality.

She looks up, confidently.

She did grow up.

"We used to, sir."

_And the tragedy meets its end._

_

* * *

_

_ From Episode one: Encounter on Farpoint._


	2. Chapter 2

_alot like a tragedy now_

_chapter two_

___takes place in star trek: generations. _  


* * *

The bridge is full of worry and unease and **fearfearfear**.

And darling, _you've_ got the bridge.

The Enterprise _f-a-l-l-s_, closer and closer to the ever looming planet.

And all you look at is the top of her brown curls, while the greenery comes _closer and closer_.

Deanna.

She's trying her best, ( and you _can't_ fault her for that) but it wasn't **quite** enough.

And all you want to do is to sweep her up, hold her tight, and get her somewhere _safe_.

( But, sweetheart, you lost that right, didn't you?)

You know she can sense your fear- but it's for her, **goddamn it**!

The ship (_the precious, wonderful flagship_) hits the ground full force.

You watch her fly out of her chair; there's nothing you can do as her _little tiny body_ bangs to the ground.

And then you feel her **pain**.

Deanna cries out- and it's torture, because you can't do anything.

At all.

* * *

And then the ribbon _doesn't_ hit the planet, and Soran doesn't get away with anything.

All you can feel is _relief_.

And you're alive, and she's alive; and it's nothing but relief.

(But the tragedy is still there; _**bestfriends**_, right, _sweetheart_?)

* * *

_I'm going to make a series of one-shots out of this._

_It's much too fun(:_


	3. Chapter 3

_alot like a tragedy now_

_chapter three_

___takes place in star trek: first contact_

___

* * *

_And _maybe_ it's a bit of **cliche**.

Heartbreak and bars always seem to go hand in hand, right darling?

But not normally **decades** after the break-up.

And when you finally see a glance of her, she's glued to a barstool, looking _miserable._

Your (**_time-traveling, humanity saving_**) mission is forgotten.

Deanna's is much more _i-m-p-o-r-t-a-n-t._

And you slowly approach her, it's easy to tell what's wrong with her.

She's _drunk._

And you bite your tongue- a drunk Deanna can be a **scary** one.

She introduces you to_ Zefram Cochrane_, the one, and the only, like it's a normal thing.

But on the Enterprise, it** almost** is.

"Is he a friend of yours?"

And you smile, trying to keep out the pain, 'cause the **_tragedy_**? It's back.

"Yes."

"Husband?"

And it's in _full swing_.

"No."

Normally, the bar scene in the tragedy takes place _right_ after the break-up.

Normally, humans don't travel hundreds of years into the _past_.

Normally, soulmates _don't_ have to live in tragedy.

They get that _happily ever after_.

And you two?

_You haven't quite found it yet._


	4. Chapter 4

_alot like a tragedy now_

_chapter four_

___takes place in star trek: insurrection_

_

* * *

_

And really, it feels like you're

**y-o-u-n-g**

again.

.

_your body feels it, too._

.

you find yourself flirting

_waywayway_ to easily with Deanna

and it's almost back into

that **same** old rotinue.

(minus the beard)

.

but in

**r**

**e**

**a**

**l**

**i**

**t**

**y**

**,**

you're so much

_older._

Experienced.

**Mature.**

.

and, darling,

do you want to make the same mistakes?  
.

_no, not really._

.

so what are you going to do?

So what are you going to

So what are you going

So what are you

So what are

So what

So

.

_make this right._

.

because, you're

sickandtired

of all of this

**bullshit**

and heartbreak

and _painpain._

.

you really want to do this **right**.

and end this _tragedy_.

.

_okay, imzadi?_

* * *

way, way short. sorry everyone.

I just wanted to get something up.

Any suggestions? Prompts? Tell me please (:


	5. Chapter 5

_alot like a tragedy now_

_chapter five_

_takes place in star trek: nemesis_

_part one of two._

* * *

The sky is _clearclear_

and the people mingle

in **prettypretty** dresses and

smooth suits.

The occasion?

Your

_w-e-d-d-i-n-g._

.

it's amazing;

that the _selfish**cocky**_

boy

finally

_grew up._

And the pretty little girl

still

_loved_(**s**) him

.

she's all smiles

and gentle _kisses_

and it **hits** you

that this is

**_right._**

.

there's smiles and laughter

and dances

(_and a bit of jealousy, mr. worf?_)

.

and tears.

Because, sweetheart?

Guess who gets the

_captain's chair?_

.

that's right.

.

so, you get the

**girl**

the _bigbig ship_.

.

baby,

tragedy

**can** have a happy ending.

_(every once in a while)_

* * *

One more part left.

I'll have it up, soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_alot like a tragedy now_

_chapter six._

_takes place in star trek: nemesis_

_part two._

_

* * *

_

Karma's a _bitch_.

And really, could things really

Go that well,

For the two of

you?

.

so darling, you need one more

**a-d-v-e-n-t-u-r-e.**

one more war to fight,

world to _save_.

.

one more ship,

for her to crash.

.

one more time,

for that **terrifying**

fear for her life.

.

one more friend,

to _lose_.

.

but this time,

you can go to

her.

'cause, the line between

_lovers_and_bestfriends_

has been crossed,

with this little thing

called

**marriage.**

.

and you've never liked it

_soso_ much.

.

it's painful, I know sweetheart.

But with her,

_everything_ becomes

just a

**little bit** more

_easier_.

.

_soulmates_.

**Imzadi**.

.

_you'll beat that tragedy_

every single.

time.

* * *

the end(:


End file.
